Rocky Boat
by RevengeGaySmut
Summary: Warning, gay smut and incest inside. On the Amanda Declan is feeling horny. After starting masturbating Jack walks in. The two of them both experience new things together and discover new pleasures. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please review. I hope you enjoy.


Declan was angry. More than that, he was pissed. It had been a rough few weeks. First Charlotte and him had broken up, then she overdosed. Then Amanda turned up pregnant and Jack threw him out onto the Amanda! He hated it on the boat, the sea and small space frustrated him. But above all that he was horny. It had been weeks since he and Charlotte had slept together. With all the stress of the last few days he really needed some relief. As this thought crossed his mind he felt himself growing hard. He reached his hand down and gently brushed his semi hard cock though his tight jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off showing his loose fitting boxers. He saw the outline of his cock through them.

Declan stood up and removed his shirt and pulled down his boxers revealing his semi hard cock. He slowly ran his hand down his chest, feeling the light layer of hair there, down to his slightly trimmed pubic hair before grasping at his aching dick. He began to pull on it and pleasure flooded his body. He ran his hand down his slightly hairy legs and cupped his large balls which were bouncing against his body. Soon his cock was at it's full 7 inches. He started to masturbate more quickly. His hand slipped down to his round ass and he began running his finger along the crack. After pulling his legs up uncovering his tight, pink, slightly hairy asshole, he licked his fingers and began to rub against it. For Declan this had always been a guilty pleasure, he knew he was curious about sex with other men and had always wanted to try it. On many occasions he wad tried to sneak a peek at Jack naked after getting out of the shower but had always failed. A groan escaped Declans lips as he pushed his index finger deep into himself. He closed his eyes and pulled his finger out only to shove it back in. He began to finger fuck himself while masterbating furiously.

At that exact moment Jack walked through the door of the Amanda. Jack was shocked at the sight of Declan and thought of turning away but something held him back. "Dec what the hell are you doing?" Jack yelled. Declan opened his eyes and pulled his finger out of himself instantly.

"Jack! What the fuck man get out!" Declan yelled looking for something to cover up his errection.

"Were you fingering yourself, thats gross." Jack said.

"Hey it feels really good have you never tried it?"

"I guess not, does it really feel good?" Jack tried to hide his excitement, he realized too late that there was a large bulge forming in his jeans. Declan looked hungrily at Jack's bulge.

"Come and try." Declan said. Jack knew he should have resisted but he couldn't. He lifted off his shirt revealing his strong chest and perfect abs. In one swift move he pulled off his jeans and boxers. Declan's mouth fell open at the sight of his brothers cock. Jack was 9 inches long and extremely thick. He had trimmed pubes and huge balls. "Wow Jack you're huge!" Declan gasped. Jack blushed and muttered "Thanks."

Declan directed Jack over to the bed and got him to lie in the the same position he was before. He looked at Jack's hairless ass crack and pink hole. He slowly licked up his crack gently lingering on his hole. "Dec just go for it some of us have work to ..." Jack stopped as Declan dived into his hole and ate it out. "Oh fuck yeah Dec don't stop." Declan reached up with his finger and slowly pushed it it. Jack groaned and Declan pushed in another finger. After a few minutes Declan had 4 fingers in Jack's hole. Suddenly Declan stood up and lined his cock up with Jack's hole. "Dec what are you doing?" Jack asked quickly.

"Please Jack you can do it to me after." Declan pleaded.

"Ok, just go slowly." Jack said.

Declan slowly pushed his cock into Jack's asshole until he was all the way in. "Oh God Jack you're so tight, this feels awesome!" Declan moaned as he pulled out before quickly thrusting back in. Declan started fucking Jack and they both moaned. Jack tugged on his dick and pre cum leaked all over his stomach, he rubbed it into his abs. After a few minuted Declan began slamming into Jack as fast as he could. "Jack ... I'm gonna cum." Declan moaned.

"Go on Dec, cum in my hole." Jack groaned. With one final thrust Declan emptied himself into his older brother before collapsing on the bed. Jack stood up and bent Declan over the bed so he could see his hairy hole. In one swift move he dived into his hole savoring the taste. Declan's hole was looser than Jack's after years of work so Jack managed to get all 4 fingers inside him within a minute. "Ok Dec you ready?"

"Yeah Jack shove that big fat cock up my hole." Declan moaned his hand moving to his dick which was already hard again.

Jack pushed his 9 inch cock against Declan's hole and watched as his thick head was swallowed by it. Intense pleasure filled Jack's body, he had never experienced anything even close to this pleasure. Soon his entire cock was inside his younger brother. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. He gripped Declan's hips as he pounded his tight hole. Declan rubbed his cock as Jack fucked him furiously. Jack groaned loudly and fucked Declan so hard the boat began to rock rapidly. With a gigantic thrust that shook the room his blew his massive load into Declan. Declan counted 10 spurts of cum that filled up his hole. Jack waited until he had gone soft to pull out of Declan. Cum poured out of his stretched hole and onto the bed sheets. Declan turned around and Jack jerked him off until he erupted all over his and Jack's chest.


End file.
